


eyes on me

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hotel Sex, Jeyne/Grenn background, Jon and Sansa are both thirsty af, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, as in-they're in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: A week on holiday in Essos with friends has left them both desperate for a bit of privacy.  But between her brother and their friends, privacy is hard to come by sometimes.





	eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> Wee drabble ‘o smut for Brad ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This is NOT related to yesterday's drabble but for all you lovelies who asked, I am considering a part 2 for that one.

 

Essos after finals had sounded fun but it sucks being a poor student on holiday and stuck sharing rooms. She loves Jeyne but hopes she’ll be out tonight. They can’t go back to his. He’s sharing with Robb.

She unlocks the door and sighs. Jeyne’s already brought Grenn back with her. But Jon’s cock is hard and pressed against her ass. Her panties are wet from their make-out session in the stairwell after too many drinks and the loud thumping music in the club. They might’ve just stayed there but they’re desperate to fuck and the bed will be more comfortable.

 _It’s holiday.  It's Essos_ , she tells herself. _Anything goes, right?_

The other couple won’t stop them even if they are less than eight feet away. It’ll just mean pretending they’re not on the other side of the privacy curtain the girls had hung up at the start of the week. It’ll just mean pretending they don’t hear the other couple’s moans or get too loud with their own.

And once they’re in her bed, under the covers and he’s moving inside of her, it really is like they’re alone here. There’s some music playing softly. His eyes are nearly black with only Jeyne’s bedside lamp burning but she can feel them on her.

She hears a grunt from behind the curtain and her eyes flicker towards the silhouette of two joined bodies illuminated by Jeyne’s light. But then, Jon’s nuzzling into her hair and whispering in her ear.

“Eyes on me,” he rasps.

She does as he commands. He hitches her leg around his hip and starts pounding into her. The bedframe squeaks loudly. There’s no stopping that. She can’t stop moaning. He covers her mouth but she knows he likes it. She’d be smirking if she could. She bites down on his hand and he fucks her harder. She’s close, so very close. He knows it.

“Cum for me, Sansa,” he says next. She can feel it. It’s right there. And when he says, “Let them hear you,” she does. It washes over her, this sweet release when there’s nothing here but them.

She’s panting as her eyes open again. He looks so pleased but he didn’t cum yet.

“My wallet’s on the dresser and there’s a bar around the corner. We’re not finished,” he calls towards the curtain.

“An hour,” Grenn says. And just like that, they get dressed and leave.

He smiles wickedly and she smiles right back. That’s one way to get a bit of privacy.

 


End file.
